Batman's Superman
by angeiei77
Summary: A very short childhood one-shot based on: "When you were five and you got dressed up as Batman and you jumped off the shed, 'cause you thought you could fly." "After you jumped first." "Hey, I was nine and I was dressed up like Superman, okay? Everybody knows that Batman can't fly."


**I had to write a short fiction for school, so of course, short fiction=fanfiction. **

* * *

Batman's Superman: a Short Fiction

* * *

It was October 29, 1988, when Sam learned that Dean was a real superhero.

Dad had left them alone to do their homework while he went to hunt a demon. He told Dean to lock the doors, not leave, and to shoot first and ask questions later if anyone came inside. He wouldn't come back until the next morning.

"Dean, I need help with my homework," five-year-old Sam called to his brother, who was watching television.

"What is it?" Dean asked, turning the TV off and walking over to his brother.

"I don't know what to do," he said, gesturing to the paper. "It says to draw a real-life superhero. What does that mean?"

"Hmm.." Dean said, thinking. "They want you to draw a picture of someone who saves people and defeats bad guys and monsters."

"But monsters don't exist, Dean!" Sam groaned.

Dean smiled bitterly. "Well, who saves people?"

"Firefighters, policemen, and lifeguards," Sam answered.

"Then draw one of them!"

"But _everyone _is gonna draw one of them! And they're all better drawers than me so their's will be better!" Sam whined.

Dean sighed. "I dunno. Wanna take a break? We could watch TV."

"I have a better idea!" Sam said, jumping up.

"What?" Dean called to his brother, who was rummaging through the dresser drawers.

"You'll see!" Sam said, grabbing some clothes and running to the bathroom to change into them.

After a minute, Sam burst out of the bathroom door, wearing black jeans and a Batman t-shirt. He had a black towel tied around his neck. "I'm Batman! He cried, running around the room.

Dean smiled. "Wait, gimme a second." He went through his drawers, pulling out a Superman t-shirt and putting it on. He tied a red towel around his neck. He climbed onto the bed and jumped off, screaming, "I'm Superman!"

"Hey, Superman!" Sam yelled from his bed, which he was jumping on. "I bet you I can fly higher than you!"

"I bet you can't!" Dean replied.

"Bet you I can!" Sam jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Bet you can't!" Dean ran out of the house after him.

"I can!" Sam ran to the backyard's shed.

"You can't!" Dean followed him.

"Can!" Sam started up the shed's ladder.

"Can't!" Dean started climbing up the side of the shed.

"Can!" Sam said, standing on the shed's roof.

"You can't!" Dean teased back, standing on the edge of the roof.

"Prove it!" Sam said.

"Fine!" Dean said. He jumped off the roof of the shed, flying ten feet into the air and landing on his feet on the grass.

"I can go higher!" Sam said from the roof.

"You can't!" Dean yelled back. "Batman can't fly!"

But it was too late. Sam had already jumped eight feet into the air and was falling fast. He landed at an angle on his arm on the cement.

"Sammy!" Dean cried, running to him.

Sam started crying. He sat up, clutching his arm. "My arm…my arm.."

"I know Sammy, I know." Dean untied the towel from his neck and wrapped it around Sam's arm. He screamed. "Shhh Sammy, it'll be okay…It'll be okay."

"It hurts Dean!" Dean untied Sam's cape and used it as a sling.

"I know, Sam, I know. Can you stand up?"

"N-n-no." Dean scooped Sam in his arms, carrying him to the garage. Dean took out his bike and balanced Sam on the handlebars. Dean pedaled to the hospital as fast as he could. He burst in, carrying his still-crying brother in his arms. Nurses rushed him into the emergency room, hiding him from Dean. Dean sat in the waiting room, nervously rocking back and forth in his chair. After an hour, a nurse came to tell him that he could see Sam.

"Sammy!" he yelled, bursting into the room.

"Hey, Dean." Sam had a purple cast on his arm, stretching from his knuckles to just above his elbow. He smiled. "I'm okay, since you were gonna ask. They gave me a pill so I won't hurt."

"Dad is gonna be _so _angry at me. I was supposed to keep you safe and-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted. "It'll be okay. We can break out of here and I'll wear long sleeves and he won't even notice."

Dean smiled sadly. "Okay, Sammy. We'll do that."

* * *

The next day, when they came home from school, Dean asked, "So what'd you get on that superhero thing?"

"A C-minus."

"C-minus? Why?"

"The teacher said it was unrealistic."

"Why? Who'd you draw?"

Sam shyly handed the picture to Dean.

It was a picture of Superman. But it wasn't the Superman from comic books. Superman wore a t-shirt and jeans and a red towel around his neck. Superman had blond hair and green eyes. Superman was eating pie and singing an AC/DC song in the backseat of a 1967 Chevy Impala, with Batman sitting next to him. The tips of his floppy brown hair were close to touching his hazel eyes. Batman was covering his ears so he wouldn't hear Superman's singing, but secretly, Batman liked it.

Dean smiled. "Well your teacher doesn't know a good thing when he sees it."

"I know," Sam replied, grinning. "Thank you for being my Superman."

* * *

**-.-*-.-*-.-*-THE END-*-.-*-.-*-.-.-**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Lollipops**** and candy canes for all of you!**


End file.
